Touched by an 'A'-ngel
Touched by an 'A'-ngel (en español: Tocado por un 'A'-ngel) es el décimo episodio de la segunda temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el trigésimo primer episodio en general de la serie. Se estrenó el 16 de agosto de 2011. Resumen VULNERABILIDAD — Aria se encuentra en una posición difícil cuando trata de procesar las noticias que le brindan Spencer y Emily sobre Jason, mientras que hace frente a lo que sucedió en el parque y sus sentimientos innegables por él. ¿Cómo podría ser Jason peligroso, como sus amigas dicen que es, cuando no ha demostrado nada más que compasión y vulnerabilidad con ella? Con Aria vacilando en su postura, Spencer decide que tiempos drásticos requieren medidas drásticas. Pero, las acciones de Spencer ¿ayudaran a Aria para ver en Jason lo que Spencer cree que es, o sólo la acercará más a él? Por su parte, Hanna se encuentra en una situación espinosa cuando trata de llevarse bien con su futura hermanastra, Kate, pues las cosas le van muy mal. Sinopsis thumb|leftEmily está sentada en el comedor de la escuela cuando Aria se acerca. Emily dice que ha estado tratando de ponerse en contacto con ella toda la noche; tienen que hablar. Aria está de acuerdo y revela a Emily que Jason la besó anoche. Emily no es feliz de escuchar esto y le dice inmediatamente Aria sobre las imágenes de Jason había Aria dormida (o drogada) en la leñera, causando Aria para ser "oficialmente aterrado." Spencer se acerca en ese momento, aún más asusté de Emily por el hecho de que Aria besó Jason. Ellas tratan de convencerla de que es peligroso, y Aria no deja seguro de qué pensar. Spencer deja también, para empacar las cosas de Ian con la ayuda de Toby. thumbEmily comienza entonces su almuerzo, su tazón de cereales Alpha-Bits. Ella lo vierte en su cuenco y añade la leche. Antes de tomar un bocado, se da cuenta de que este cuadro ha sido adulterado; todos los bits de cereales son la letra "A", en oposición a la mezcla normal de A-Z. Emily deja su cuchara y se vacía el resto de los contenidos de la caja de cereales. Efectivamente, se encuentra con un mensaje enrollado en una cápsula que normalmente se mantenga un juguete, cortesía de "A", llamando a Emily el eslabón más débil. thumb|leftAshley se encuentra en la cocina cuando Hanna se reduce para el desayuno. Emily había salido más temprano por la mañana, al parecer para observar la práctica de natación, pero no participa. Los dos comentarios en lo alto de cuerdas de ella ha sido, por lo que Ashley desentierra un certificado de regalo para un masaje gratuito para Hanna para darle a Emily. Hanna expresa los celos benignos, pero está de acuerdo con su madre que Emily lo necesita. Ashley también encuentra una carta de Tom expresando su aprecio por Hanna acuerdo para asistir a su boda. thumbEn la escuela, Aria ve a Jason, pero en lugar de alejarse de él, ella se acerca a él y le enfrenta sobre las fotografías que sus amigas encuentraron. Se molesta al escuchar que las autoras de encontrar las fotografías eran amigas de Aria, Aria, pero insiste en el hecho. Él lo llama lo típico de Rosewood, para estar siempre sospechosa de toda persona a tal punto. Se le hace saber que Alison había tomado esas fotos Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de Rosewood High, Ella ve a la Dra. Sullivan y pide hablar con Mike. Este último es allí para reunirse con el director acerca de un contrato de discurso próxima escuela. Ella confía en la Dra. Sullivan sus problemas con Mike y sus temores acerca de su retirada. La Dra. Sullivan responde que ella no se siente que es aconsejable tener hermanos ven el mismo terapeuta, pero ella le puede dar algunas referencias de todos modos. En la feria de la escuela, Aria felizmente por el lugar de Ezra la creación de una mesa para Hollis, pero antes de que él puede acercarse. Después de que Jackie pone algunos elementos de un collar de Hollis alrededor del cuello de Ezra, Aria decide prohíba acercarse a la sensiblero de su ex pareja. Hanna y Emily pasan a través de los pasillos de la taquilla de Emily. Hanna le da el certificado de masaje corporal antes de salir de la escuela para unirse a Mona al tratar en su vestido de la dama. Emily alcanza a ver a sus compañeros de natación, charlando alegremente a medida que pasan. Ella trata de abrir su casillero, pero la puerta está atascada, por lo que da un tirón en él, haciendo que los libros en el interior se derrame fuera de la planta. Agitado, Emily se agacha para recogerlos. En el salón de los Hastings, Spencer y Toby ordenan a través de las pertenencias sobrantes de Ian. Toby descubre el anuario de Ian entre una caja de sus libros. Se abren a la página de Ian; en el pie de su foto se lee: "El capitán del equipo de lacrosse, Sociedad de Honor, Club de Drama, N.A.T. Club. Spencer, que está seguro de que está familiarizado con cada club en el campus, es confundido. En la feria de la universidad de la escuela, Aria está siendo apagado de Jackie y Ezra sonriendo el uno al otro tan cerca y así mantiene su distancia, revisar otros colegios. Ezra la ve y trata de conquistarla al hacer alusión a su relación alabando Hollis y sus profesores por ser "práctico". Aria le da una media sonrisa, luego se va fuera. Ezra la sigue, y Jackie los queda viendo muy atenta. En la tienda de novias, Hanna trata de ver un vestido de color marrón, y Mona expresa su desprecio por la prenda. Hanna se molesta, pero la intención de dar una oportunidad a Isabel. En ese momento, Kate entra con un vestido de color marrón a juego. Pero Mona cambia su melodía sobre Kate cuando ve cómo con estilo está vestida. Hanna hace una broma, y Kate da una media sonrisa. En el spa, el masajista vierte un vaso de agua fría a Emily y ella se quite la ropa y esperar debajo de las sábanas de la cuna. Ella puede sentir la ansiedad de Emily, por lo que la anima a relajarse, diciéndole que no se preocupe de nada más que la presión del masaje. De vuelta en la residencia de los Hastings, Spencer se obsesiona con esta nueva relación entre Garrett, Jason, e Ian. A continuación, encuentra una vieja camiseta de Ian con las palabras "Totus núms Animadverto" impreso en la parte delantera. Ella hace de inmediato la N.A.T. conexión y se traduce del latín que significa "que vemos". Ella interpreta esto como que los tres de ellos fueron acecho y hacer videos de ellos y quién sabe quién más, no Ian solo. Tal vez Jason mató a Ali por la misma razón por la que habían pensado previamente Ian era, para mantener a los vídeos de salir. La siguiente escena corta en West Maple Riding Club, donde fueron a montar a caballo. Al parecer, de planes para el almuerzo de Hanna y Mona, fracasaron una vez había mencionado falsamente que había asistido el campamento ecuestre. Kate les había invitado a ir a montar, y los dos están ahora de pie, adecuado en montar artes. Kate y dos de sus amigos llegan, caballos líder. Ella le pide a Hanna y Mona pasen a sus amigos sus cascos, que dicen "Elizabeth" y "Margaux". El primero pasa por Bitsy, y Hanna pronuncia la "x" al final del nombre de éste, mientras que Mona muestra sus habilidades lingüísticas, de conversar un momento con Margaux en francés. De vuelta en el spa, una persona vestida completamente en negro pasos de la mesa aceites de masaje para empezar a masajear Emily, cuyo rostro está descansando cómodamente en el resto cabeza. Emily finalmente se relaja y disfruta del masaje, felizmente cerrando los ojos. En the Grille, Jason le muestra a Aria las fotos enmarcadas de su rostro dormido. Aria se disculpa por las acciones de sus amigas, explicando que han pasado por muchas cosas. Jason revela que él encontró el rollo de la película después de comenzar algunas renovaciones en la habitación de Ali. Había encontrado una caja de sus pertenencias ocultas bajo las tablas del suelo, y en su interior, el rollo de película. En ese momento, Spencer y Toby pasan junto en the Grille, con comida para llevar en la mano, donde Spencer ve a Aria y Jason hablando íntimamente dentro. Toby sugiere intervenir, pero Spencer piensa que es inútil. Ella no cree Aria va a escuchar a ella, pero que sí sabe alguien a quien Aria va a escuchar. A continuación, Mona y Hanna están caminando por un bosque al azar, con las caras manchadas de suciedad. Al parecer, el caballo de Hanna se mordió el tobillo, y las chicas se deshizo de los caballos de Kate. Hanna consigue Mona que admitir que el verano pasado en el campamento ecuestre nunca ocurrió. Hanna encaje en Mona, acusándola de hacerse amigo de Kate por razones egoístas, y Mona responde que Hanna ha sido de mal humor desde que dejó Caleb. En el spa, Emily vuelve a ser nombrada por el masajista y se disculpa para mantener esperando a Emily. Desnuda, y confundida. Ella cuestiona el terapeuta de masaje para saber que no era el que da Emily su masaje. Pero, Emily rotundamente le deja saber que alguien había estado en la habitación; entonces, Emily lo ve: la jarra de agua fría tiene la letra "A" grabado en la condensación. Después de la feria de universidades, Ezra se mete en su coche, y mira desconcertado como Spencer se desliza en el asiento del pasajero. Nerviosa, dice que tiene que decirle algo. Ella va al grano y le permite Ezra saber que ella es consciente de romance de Aria con él. Ezra balbucea una negación, pero Spencer olas si fuera poco, incluso deslizarse en una "Ezra" alarmante "el Sr. Fitz" aún más. Ella le dice a Ezra que al parecer Aria puede estar en peligro. Ya que están sentados en plena luz del día durante las horas de clase frente a Rosewood High, Ella los ve al descender los escalones. Ella no parece contenta. Después de su pincel literal con "A" en el spa, Emily contempla marcando a la Dra. Sullivan, pero duda después de "A" le envía un texto, en alusión a la facilidad con la que podría haber estrangulado Emily vulnerables. En la casa de Jason, Jason invita a Aria para entrar en el cobertizo, donde está almacenada la caja. Sin embargo, los instintos de Aria le dicen que ser cautos, y ella decide que esperar fuera para él en su lugar. De vuelta en el club de equitación, Mona y Hanna finalmente tienen la oportunidad de sentarse. Hanna se disculpa con Mona para romperse antes y expresa su frustración por haber intentado duro para hacer una buena impresión y hacerse amigo de Kate y sus amigos. Mona trata de consolarla, pero Hanna carriles de seguir sobre cómo se sentía de que Kate y sus amigos estaban dando sus miradas sucias y suponiendo que ella no tenía ni idea. Donde los Hastings, Spencer desciende las escaleras para encontrar Jenna se sienta en su sofá de la sala. Después de hacer una doble-toma, Jenna acusa a Spencer, de alguna manera romper su acuerdo. Ella cita a la obtención de información de Spencer sobre la muerte de Ian y se burla de ella por su curiosidad. Spencer intenta mostrarle la puerta, pero antes de irse, Jenna anuncia fuertemente que ella sabe que Toby está ayudando a ella y que revolvió su habitación. Ella advierte Spencer y Toby a dar marcha atrás. A la mención de Toby, Spencer se burla de Jenna a cambio de la forma en que ella "se preocupa" por él. Antes de irse, Spencer dice enfáticamente que dijera 'hola' a Garrett para ella. Mientras que Aria espera a Jason para volver con la caja, Ezra se detiene en la calzada de Jason. Él revela lo que Spencer le dijo y que él está aquí para "rescatar" Aria de Jason. Aria asegura a Ezra que Jason no es una amenaza de esa manera, pero Ezra todavía no le gusta la situación por una razón diferente. A continuación, Jenna entra en el coche de Garrett y le informa que Spencer sabe acerca de su relación y está mirando a los anuarios. (¿Cómo sabe esa parte Jenna?). Ella tiene miedo de que Spencer y Toby divulguen su secreto, y ella le dice a Garrett que es el momento de hablar con Jason. En la casa, Hanna agarra para un flan de chocolate. Ashley interviene, y Hanna nerviosismo le pregunta si Tom la llama. Ashley responde que no y le pregunta cómo fue la feria universitaria. Hanna revela que ella dejó la escuela temprano para probarse un vestido, pero sólo revela que no fue un gran ajuste, no revelar el resto de sucesos con error del día. De repente, el teléfono suena, y Tom le dice a Ashley Hanna algo que no puede oír, lo que hace que Ashley responde: "No, yo no sabía eso. En casa, en su habitación, Aria inspecciona el contenido caja secreta de Ali, en silencio coincidiendo con Jason que los objetos son femenino e insignificante. Hay algunas piezas de joyería de fantasía, algunas baratijas, y una muñeca hecha jirones. Ella se detiene en la habitación de Aria para hablar. Ella le pregunta honestamente Aria si sabe algo sobre el señor Fitz salir con uno de sus antiguos alumnos. Congelado, Aria se siente su madre poco a poco. Ella revela que ella siempre desestimó los rumores de que estaba llevando a cabo la conducta ilícita, pero ahora que había visto a Spencer y él juntos, ella ya no es seguro. Aria asegura de manera convincente a su madre que los dos tienen nada que ver entre sí, pero está interesado en ver cómo su madre siente por el Sr. Fitz haber salido con una estudiante. Más tarde, Hanna y Spencer tratan de consolar a Emily, quien ha dicho a las otras chicas sobre su día de spa ido mal. Emily ignora una llamada entrante de la Dra. Sullivan, no decirle a su amigo que es la persona que llama. Después de que suena el timbre, Spencer aprensión va a abrir la puerta para Aria, miedo de que su amigo estará enfadado con ella. Garrett se detiene en la casa de Jason, que está sentado en silencio en sus escalones del porche. Jason Garrett saluda casualmente, como si fueran viejos amigos. Garrett ofrece Jason una lata de cerveza, pero cuando Jason le dirige una mirada, él dice que "se me olvidó" y lo mantiene para sí mismo. Él se acomoda, con indiferencia y Jason le pregunta qué está pensando. Sin molestarse en mirarlo, Garrett dice que él quiere saber que su secreto es todavía un secreto, ya que es un policía, y su reputación está en la línea. Los dos se sientan, relajarse. La última escena corta, en la oficina de la Dra. Sullivan entra y pide perdón a su paciente por el retraso, mientras ella estaba en el teléfono con otro paciente. A continuación, comenta la sala de estar de repente frío y agarra un suéter en el perchero, junto con una sudadera negro... A continuación, pide al paciente lo que está en su mente. Notas * Cuando Emily recibe la llamada telefónica de la Dra. Sullivan, pulsa el botón de "rechazo de llamada", que debería ser un botón deslizante. Además, cuando se hace clic en él, aparece un botón "Acercar/Alejar", que sólo ocurre en las fotografías o mientras buscando en la web. Continuidad * En el episodio The First Secret, vemos a Alison ocultar una nota (de "A") y un collar en el interior de la muñeca y lo coloca en la caja. Aria examina la muñeca, pero no se da cuenta que hay un compartimiento oculto. * Lucas revela que fue el que le dio el masaje a Emily en el episodio 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e. * Jason dice que encontró una caja de Alison bajo las tablas del suelo, sin embargo, en el episodio The First Secret, vemos a Ali ocultar la caja en una salida de aire, ¿Encontró un nuevo escondite secreto?. Título * Touched by an 'A'-ngel, puede referirse a una serie de televisión de 1994. Reparto Reparto Principal * Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin * Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields Reparto Recurrente * Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh * Tammin Sursok como Jenna Marshall * Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz * Drew Van Acker como Jason DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal * Yani Gellman como Garrett Reynolds * Annabeth Gish como Anne Sullivan * Holly Marie Combs como Ella Montgomery * Natalie Hall como Kate Randall * Paloma Guzmán como Jackie Molina Co-Estrellas * Helena Barrett como Elizabeth * Danielle Taddei como Margaux Música Destacada *"Call in the Same" por Madi Díaz (cuando Spencer y Toby hablan mientras empacan las pertenencias de Ian) *"Shot in the Dark" de Augustana (cuando Ezra y Aria hablan en la feria universitaria) *"Don't You" de El May (cuando Hanna se prueba el vestido de la peor dama de honor del mundo) *"Living In Twilight" de The Weepies (cuando Aria y Jason miran las viejas fotos de Ali en el Grille) *"Let Go of Her Hand" de Right the Stars (cuando Aria está mirando a través de una caja de cosas viejas de Ali) Localizaciones *Rosewood **Rosewood High School **Hanna's House **Spencer's House and the Barn **Aria's House **DiLaurentis House **Anne Sullivan's Office Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo aproximadamente 2,30 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos. Galería 2x10-01-1.jpg 2x10-02-1.jpg 2x10-03-1.jpg 2x10-04-1.jpg BTS-2x10-01-1.jpg BTS-2x10-02-1.jpg BTS-2x10-03-1.jpg BTS-2x10-04-1.jpg BTS-2x10-05-1.jpg BTS-2x10-06-1.jpg BTS-2x10-07-1.jpg BTS-2x10-08-1.jpg BTS-2x10-09-1.jpg Citas Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:2A Categoría:Episodios de Pretty Little Liars